Acceptance
by Miss maiu
Summary: Transition fic. Mari.LGBT. That is all. Rated T. Marc's acceptance into the world Two shot
1. Revealations

**A/N this is my take on a transition fic, inspired by a tumblr post/art work by marinettecheng. Idk much about Trans people and how transitions happen…. But I do support them wholeheartedly. So, please read this piece of crap (or don't, your choice :P) and r &r! ~Miss maiu**

She took a deep breath. She- no _he_ was going to do it. He was going to tell him. He was no longer Marinette. He was Marc. Marcus Dupain-Cheng. He was already 4 months on testosterone. He got a haircut, and his binder was on. Yep, there's no going back, and Chat had to be the first to know, outside his family and the Cesaires. Would he still have feelings? Not quite likely, but at least he would still be her- no _his_ partner. _Thank god it was still summer vacation._

Marc looked at his encouraging kwami. He took another deep breath.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Adrien was just finishing the last page of chapter 21 of _Pride and Prejudice_ when he when he noticed it was time for patrol. He sighed, placing his book on his table. He gets up and stretches. He frowns, remembering his Lady's unusual behavior, for the past couple of months. He can't help but notice that Ladybug's voice was sounding a little different, as well. He'd ask her today, after patrol. He called for his cheese obsessed kwami.

"C'mon Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Ladybug stood on top the Eiffel tower, his now short, jet black hair glowing blue in the night time light of the illuminated city below. He was anxious, yes, but the beauty of Paris calmed him a bit. Not only that, he could feel Tikki's silent encouragements radiating from his earrings. He really did need the fresh air. He sighed. That tomcat should be here any minute. His heart felt like it would pound out of his chest, and he could feel himself sweating under the magic spandex. One last deep breath. Inhale. Exhale.

* * *

Blond locks flew haphazardly in the air. Chat stopped on top of a terrace, noting it was the Boulangerie Patissiere. His mind wandered to his cute, albeit a bit awkward classmate. Only, she wasn't always like that, at least not in front of Chat, or the other students. He wondered if she still disliked him… nah she was probably just anxious because she admired his father. But oh, how much he wished she would open up to Adrien, though her stuttering had decreased. He shook his head. He was getting late to patrol, so he set of. The wind felt amazing on his face, and a feeling of pure, unadulterated freedom spread over him. One last leap. His baton extended to the top, and he landed with all the grace of his namesake. There stood his lady, but something felt off. Ladybug turned around. He forgot how to breath.


	2. More reveal, and acceptance

**I prefer Marin, but it sounded too similar to Mainette, to match this fic. And i;m sorry this is so rushed, but i ran out of ideas**

* * *

Marc held his breath. he was waiting for some sort of reaction, but Chat just stood there, frozen.

"um, hey kitten." He spoke meekly.

Then Chat moved, and with a warm smile, walked up to him. Marc looked down, and tucked back a stray strand of his short hair. Chat took his hand, and kissed it saying,

"Bon matin, m'lord"

Marc was overwhelmed. He closed his mouth with one hand, and some tears of joy escaped his eyes. He pulled his hands back, and hugged the larger boy, picking him up. Thank god for enhanced strength.

"Merci minou! Merci, merci, merci! Merci for accepting me for who I am!"

"what's there to thank? M'lord, you're you, what's there to accept?"

* * *

To say he wasn't happy, would be wrong. Chat Noir was thrilled to know his lady-no, _lord_ told him. Also, that the love of his life was carrying him? Dream come true.

Yes, he still loved Ladybug. No matter what his gender is, he'd still love him.

But would he?

"Hey Mar! wanna go have smoothies! I think it'd be a good time to come out to the world! Don't worry, will go somewhere new, only Adrien and Nino will be there." Alya's voice rang out from the phone.

"What! A-Adrien! Nino, okay, but him!"

"You're overreacting mar, he'd have to know at some point."

"Okay"

"Great! I'll pick you up in 5!"

Marc sighed, Alya was right. He got ready, with was pretty easy now, excluding the binder. He motioned Tikki to his new bag, who gave him an assuring smile.

They drove to the café on the other side of the city, making it less possible to run into someone they knew.

* * *

They got out of the car, seeing the boys already there. Thay waved at them, but stopped.

The girl, and the boy went up to them in the café.

"hey guys." Marc said, with a small, nervous smile.

"h-hey" Nino recovered first.

"Soo, you guys are ok with it, now you'll call him Marc, and teach him everything about being a boy!" Alya chirped.

Adrien couldn't believe his eyes. This was too good to be true. He had to ask him. He stood up, and taking Marc by the hand, dragged him to the restroom, leaving a very confused couple.

* * *

"It's you! Marc! It's you!"

Marc was confused at first, but then realization hit him. And it hit him hard.

"K-Kitty?"

"Mhm!"

"Are you okay with it? Me being a boy, and also… just _me_ "

"of course I am, I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Marc understood, and once again, he was fighting to stop his tears.

"Shh, don't cry, let's go now"

He nodded, and they went back to the others.

* * *

"hey Marc! We should celebrate!"

"Yeah!"

Marc was happy. His friends were around him, his best friends accepted him, he felt warm in his heart. They were laughing, cheering and talking, as if it was always like this. He felt like he truly belonged.

And beside him, his bestest friend was smiling. He knew he still loved him, and he doesn't know where fate will take them. But no matter what, he knew, whether they'll end up lovers, or stay as friends, they'll love each other and trust each other more than anything.

* * *

 **Notice how there's an ope Those who prefer them to be lovers can imagine them as so. and those who find The lgb part of lgbt uncomfortable, they can have their way as well in ending.**


End file.
